My December
by Eternal Wind
Summary: It starts off as a 2+6 but changes to a surprise couple! Very original and Open Minded!


A/N:  I thought of this idea for a song fic the song is **MINE **so if you take it I'll play goddess of death!!!!!!!! So don't take it! Here's my song fic, also this is gonna be 2+R. That's right! A 2+R from now on Duo gonna do different coupling then what is already out there! So : P  R&R! : Note: what's in / this is my December / is the song! Oooh before I for get this takes place after 'Endless Waltz' it's like AC 198 to be precise.

A song fic by _Duo Maxwell A.K.A god of death_

_/ Since that day that you left me _

_My word fell apart. _

_Now it seems as if I'll never love again, _

_Because you tore my heart by leaving me_

Telling me it wasn't going to work 

_All because it was you who was afraid to commit_

_To say I love you and mean it /_

  

             Duo was feeling like he could never love again after the bitter break-up with Zeachs. But little did Duo know but another Peacecraft had her eye on him, and it upset her to see Duo in so much pain. Relena knew she had to tell Duo how she felt before it was too late, even though he would probably say he wasn't that way but that didn't matter to her she just had to tell Duo how she felt.  

_/__ I loved you with all I could_

_But that wasn't good enough for you_

_So you said good-bye _

Leaving me to wonder why 

_I wasn't the one for you_

_Leaving me to lick my wounds _

Of the pain you inflicked by leavening / 

            The snow swirled around Duo, as he walked down the street thinking about what had happened. Sure Duo had said some stupid things but, he never knew that Zeachs had taken him literati and it wasn't exactly Duo's fault that things didn't seem to work out. Though Zeachs was making it out that it was all Duo's fault.

            "He never once told me he loved me and blames _me_ for everything!" Duo said irritably  

_/ You made me feel as if it was my fault_

_My entirely fault we didn't work_

_But the game goes both ways_

You never once gave me the impression 

_That you even cared about me__ /_

 Duo yearned to love again that way he wouldn't feel so alone in this cold dark world. To have someone to love him, someone who would hold him close and call him their own, and to say the three words Zeachs never said to him 'I Love you' and never let him go.

_/ I'm staring to worry others_

_Cause I just can't seem to shake you off_

_Though I'm trying to move on_

_Trying to find someone who well care_

_Before I fall to far out of this world of light /_

            Duo was really worrying Relena with the way he was acting she knew that if she was going to act it had to been soon. Before it was to late and Duo spiraled into a deep depression that he would probably never get out of.

_/ I loved you with all I could_

_But that wasn't good enough for you_

_So you said good-bye _

_Leaving me to wonder why _

_I wasn't the one for you_

_Leaving me to lick my wounds _

_Of the pain you inflexed by leavening /_

  

She made up her mind this had to be the day she told Duo or she would never be able to tell him.

            "Duo?" Relena said

            "Yha?" 

            "How have you been?" Relena asked already knowing the answer to her question 

            "Just horrible." Duo said wryly  

            "I'm sorry about the brake-up."

            "It's not your fault but thanks anyway" Duo said with a small smile 

/ Now it seems I found the someone

The someone who can pull me from this 

Darkness you caused

I just hope I don't make the same mistakes 

And fall into another false love /__

            'Does Relena really care about me or is this just my imagining it?!' Duo though 

            Relena begin to talk about thins and Duo sat lessoning he had always enjoyed her company even though Heero didn't Duo seen her better quality that Heero hadn't. She was kind and cared about others before herself. Duo had always secretly loved Relena but no one ever knew. Relena kept talking 'this is nice' Duo thought as his mind begin to drift away from his pain. 

_/ I loved you with all I could_

_But that wasn't good enough for you_

_So you said good-bye _

_Leaving me to wonder why _

_I wasn't the one for you_

_Leaving me to lick my wounds _

_Of the pain you inflexed by leavening /___

"I love you Duo." Said Relena not even believing she just said that even though she meant it with every being in her body.

            "Yo… Yo...you do?" Duo stammered

            "Yes…" was all she said as she begin to blush

            "I thought you loved Heero." Duo said with a smile

            "I did. Until I met you." She said simply

Duo smiled again, but was taken off guard as Relena brought Duo into a loving embrace and whispered the words the words her brother never had.

            "I love you." She said with such feeling

            Duo returned her embrace 

            " I love you too…"

With that their lips touched in a passion kiss. Never before Duo felt so loved with at first a simple word, then a touch, and finally a kiss. That kiss held the same amount of passion as everything else Relena had done that night had been. 

_/ What's this? _

_Am I being held close? _

_Being loved like you should have_

_I'm hearing the words 'I love you'_

_And find myself saying 'I love you too'_

_And knowing it's real __/_

            Duo would have gladly given it all away to be loved like this but he didn't have to for love came to him in a place he never would have thought to look

/ I loved you with all I could _But now your in my past _

_I love someone new_

_They say the words you were afraid to say_

_The simply words of I love you_

_I love you /_

A/N : so what you think! If your thinking about flaming me DON'T! I have worked very heard on this and wish to keep myself happy with my song I wrought. R&R    d ^_^b   


End file.
